The present invention relates generally to a deception pattern for camouflage, and more particularly to a technique for generating a pattern that obscures a given object placed upon the pattern. which is located on the ground.
The art of camouflaging objects such as aircraft by painting with various patterns for concealment is well known, as shown by U.S. patents to the two well-known artists McClelland Barclay (U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,691) and Keith Ferris (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,491, 4,212,440, and 4,406,428). The use of a structure to simulate an actual airplane and serve as a decoy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,351,891 to Weisbaum.